crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Tired Yet?
It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't fall asleep. I was incredibly bored with nothing to do but stare at my laptop screen which showed the YouTube homepage. There were no videos that I really wanted to watch. Not any comedy sketches, no MLP videos, no gaming videos, nothing. I went to my living area to see if I could find anything laying around that I could tinker with. My friend was sleeping on the couch. We had one hell of a night. Drinking, partying, we even fit a little drug use into there. So I looked for something to do when I saw my 3DS sticking out from my friends pants. I didn't even know how it got there. Like I said, we had one hell of a night. I slowly pulled the handheld out from my friends jeans and walked back to my room. I sat in my computer chair in front of my desk and flipped open the cyan portable open and pressed the power button. I was brought to the 3DS home screen. I looked to see what game was in the 3DS but nothing was being read. So I checked the cartridge slot, and to my surprise, there was nothing in it. I didn't really feel like going back to the living area to check for any games out there, so I just stuck to playing the Gameboy games I had downloaded. So I played for about an hour and a half, enjoying myself playing old nostalgic games. Then, I started getting really bored. "Why the fuck am I still playing these games?" I said to myself. I was about to turn of the 3DS when I remembered that I wanted to check to see if my friend did anything to the 3DS. I went back to the home screen to start my search. My first stop: the photo album. When I got to the photo album I saw many pictures from the night we had. One picture was of me chugging down a beer while my friend cheered me. We also must of had people over because the next picture was of two random people fucking on my couch. I deleted the picture from the album. "And I just bought that couch two weeks ago!" I said to myself. The last picture was of my friend smoking some weed on the couch while I was sitting next to him with a beer bottle in my hand. Surprisingly, I didn't look drunk. It looked as if I only had one or two beers, which is good. I just don't understand how I don't remember this shit from just a few hours ago. Since I was finished with the pictures, I moved on to video. There was only one clip, and it was 10 seconds long. "Oh boy. What could this be?" I said. I started watching. The screen was black with someone talking to somebody else. The person talking said "I don't give a FUCK about who you are. You do NOT FUCK on my couch!" I assumed it was me kicking out the people who had sex on my couch. Then a gunshot was heard from the 3DS, and the clip stopped. I just figured that the gunshot was just something my friend did, since he's good at making sounds with his mouth, especially gunshots. So I backed out of the videos and went to my final destination: Mii's. I went to the Mii Creator to see if my friend or those two idiots that...you know what? I'm not even going to bring them up anymore. So anyway, I checked my Mii's and there was only one new one. I clicked on him and his name read "Tired Yet?" The Mii itself was really weird looking. It had really large, baggy eyes with a large nose and mustache depicting what I believe to be a frown. He had short, black hair. He had a very pale skin color with a black shirt. I decided to be a smartass and "reply" to the "question" that was his name. I changed it to "No" and exited the editing section. When I went back to the Mii Plaza, I clicked on that same exact Mii, but instead of his name being No, it was "Yes You Are." "Did my 3DS just talk to me?" I said to myself. I decided to change the name again. I was given more space to type like I was supposed to type a sentence or something. So I typed, "How the fuck are you talking to me?" I went back to the plaza and, sure enough, the name was changed to something different. "That is something you shall not be told. Ask me a question worthy of my answering you swine." The Mii also changed in appearance different. Same eyes, nose, hair and shirt, but he was smiling. A small little smirk crawled up his face. He also grew eyebrows. Large, skinny, villainous looking eyebrows. He looked at me with his evil face. I decided to "reply" with another question. "Why are you such an asshole? Like calling me a pig." I went back, and I had another "reply." But this time the reply was more sad. It read, "Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I do that sometimes." The Mii also went back to it's original look. Sad, depressing, and something I didn't want to look at. I replied back with, "Well, maybe next time you'll think before you speak." This time I didn't have to go back to the plaza, however, because as soon as I backed out of the name changer, I got a reply. "Now you're just making me feel worse. Fuck you." I replied with, "Hey asshole, go jump off of a bridge." As soon as I backed out, a pop-up appeared saying: "This Mii is no longer available," and when I went back to the plaza, the Mii was nowhere to be seen. I then went back to the 3DS home screen. I was a little freaked out at the time, but I didn't really think a whole lot of it. I went to the living area to go check on my friend, see if he was awake. I walked over to him, only to notice that he had a knife in his chest. "What the FUCK?" I yelled. I went for my phone to call 911, but it was dead. I went outside to run to the police station when I noticed a trail of blood starting at my porch and going around my house. I walked to the side of my house to go and see where it leaded to. Upon reaching the side of the house, I saw two people, laying on the ground with bullet holes in their head. As I moved closer, I recognized them as the two people who fucked on my couch. I ran back into the house and grabbed my 3DS and turned it on. A message popped up saying "Check the mirror." I went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I was covered in blood. Blood on my hands, blood on my shirt, blood on my shoes, I was covered. I also noticed my eyes were bigger than normal and were very baggy. My hair was darker than normal and my beer-stained white t-shirt was now a blood-stained black tee. Then, after putting two and two together I realized something. I was the one who murdered my friend and those two other people. I was the one who would take the blame. But worst of all, that Mii, was Mii. Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll